


Enfermos

by ghostly_perfection



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, IDK qué más decirte, Sickfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_perfection/pseuds/ghostly_perfection
Summary: Ok, muchachos, estoy obsesionada con los sickfics. Pensé en la idea, y esto es lo que se me ocurrió. Todavía no he podido leer nada, pero si alguien tiene alguno bueno que conozcan, ¡POR FAVOR DÍGAME! De todos modos, este fic no tiene un cierto tiempo donde está, pero es después de TFA y antes de TROS. ¿De acuerdo? Okay. Fue muy divertido escribirlo.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Enfermos

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, muchachos, estoy obsesionada con los sickfics. Pensé en la idea, y esto es lo que se me ocurrió. Todavía no he podido leer nada, pero si alguien tiene alguno bueno que conozcan, ¡POR FAVOR DÍGAME! De todos modos, este fic no tiene un cierto tiempo donde está, pero es después de TFA y antes de TROS. ¿De acuerdo? Okay. Fue muy divertido escribirlo.
    
    
      Comenzó sin previo aviso, en una cálida noche de verano.  
    
    
    
    
    
      Rey estaba meditando, y su mente había estado en blanco.
    
    Luego vino el dolor. Sintió una oleada de náuseas, y luego fatiga y dolor muscular.
    
    Rey Rey Rey
    
    Rey trató de ignorarlo.
    
    Vamos, sé que puedes oírme. Deja de ignorarme.
    
    Rey trató de ignorarlo, nuevamente, y falló miserablemente. Una tos horrible sacudió su cuerpo. Seguido por la sensación inconfundible de los escalofríos, a pesar de la cálida noche.
    
    Vamos Rey. ¿Por favor?
    
    Rey abrió los ojos.
    
    ¿Qué quieres, Kylo?
    
    No lo se Me aburría.
    
    ¿No podrías ir a destruir un planeta, si estás tan aburrido? Deja de molestarme.
    
    Una horrible ola de náuseas se apoderó de él. Ella sintió su reflejo nauseoso.
    
    Estás enfermo, ¿no?
    
    No soy.
    
    Acabas de vomitar tus entrañas.
    
    No enfermo.
    
    Por supuesto. Diviértete vomitando tus entrañas.
    
    -----
    
    Unos minutos después de que ella se despertara, sintió que él extendía su vínculo.
    
    Anoche tuve que ir a la bahía médica.
    
    ¿Y?
    
    Estoy enfermado.
    
    Ja Te sirve bien.
    
    Casi podía sentir su mirada sobre ella.
    
    Deberías dormir.
    
     No puedo dormir
    
    Por qué no?
    
    Es muy brillante donde estoy.
    
    Intenta de todos modos.
    
    Casi podía sentirlo de mal humor. Bien, lo haré.
    
    -----
    
    Unos días después, estaba limpiando su desintegrador cuando sintió que Kylo volvía a su mente.
    
    Rey, dijo una voz quebrada y cruda.
    
    Suenas como el infierno.
    
    Me da la gana Tosió, sonaba como si se estuviera ahogando.
    
    ¿Puedes incluso cuidarte?
    
    El no respondió.  
    
    
    
    
    
      -----
    
    Rey? Rey, por favor?
    
    Qué, ella respondió bruscamente.
    
    ¿Puedes venir a sentarte conmigo? No creo que puedas enfermarte.
    
    Tú deberias estar durmiendo...
    
    No he podido dormir bien en años. Por favor.
    
    Multa.
    
    Ella pasó a su alrededor.
    
    No había muchos muebles. Un escritorio, un sofá rígido y una cama enorme con una lámpara al lado.
    
    Estaba en su cama, acurrucado bajo una pila de mantas oscuras, pálido como la nieve.
    
    Ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado.
    
    Gracias, murmuró a través del vínculo.
    
    Ella agarró su mano y luego lo miró.
    
    Estaba pálido como el infierno, y su cicatriz parecía aún más pronunciada contra su piel casi translúcida. Tenía sudor en la cara y, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, miraron a lo lejos.
    
    Rey se sintió mal por él.
    
    Se dio la vuelta y parecía que iba a vomitar, por lo que Rey utilizó la fuerza para arrastrar un bote de basura por la habitación y delante de él. Comenzó a agitarse, y le tomó un tiempo terminar. Cuando rodó de nuevo, (lo que parecía que le tomó toda su fuerza) no se movió. Rey se acostó a su lado, y ella comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Estaba prácticamente ronroneando. Rey extendió la mano y comenzó a frotar su estómago. Él retrocedió.
    
    Me ayuda mucho cuando estoy enfermo. No estoy haciendo nada que pueda doler.
    
    Volvió a su mano y la dejó frotar círculos sobre su estómago. Se acostaron así por un rato. De repente, Kylo se estremeció. Rey buscó en su vínculo y sintió su fuerte dolor de cabeza. Ella se puso de pie y él gimió.
    
    Vuelvo en un segundo.  
    
    
    
    
    
      Rasgó un poco de la tela de su camisa y la mojó debajo del grifo. Ella regresó y le puso la tela en la cabeza. Ella se acurrucó contra él y le acarició el estómago con la mano, y ella sostuvo la otra. Así fue como Kylo se durmió.
    
    Ella retiró su mano de la de él y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Kriff, ¿cómo es tan suave? Esta vez ella decidió ser floja y usó la fuerza para llevar la tela al baño y mojarla. Ella estaba tan cómoda.
    
    No se durmió, pero dejó que su mente se quedara en blanco. Finalmente, Kylo se despertó de nuevo y Rey lo ayudó a darse la vuelta para poder vomitar. Él gimió un poco, y Rey comenzó a frotar su estómago nuevamente.
    
    Gracias por hacer esto ... Kylo murmuró a través del vínculo mientras se quedaba dormido.
    
    Dios, ella podría quedarse aquí todo el día.
    
    
    
      
    

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Solo quería decir que está traducido del inglés, así que espero que haya funcionado. Español es mi tercera lengua, así que si esto no es correcto, ¡perdóname!  
> (English) Hi! I just wanted to say that this is translated from English, so I hope that it worked. Spanish is my third langue, so if this isn't correct please forgive me!


End file.
